


Through the heart

by Blue_Raven02



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crossover, F/M, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My first crossover, Overprotective Thorin, Possessive Thorin, Romance, Slow To Update, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot, Uncommon Ship, alice has powers, alice is a little mad, alice is still badass, alice is void of emotions, aloce in wonderland, i don’t know how this work, origin plot, original thought, powers, thorin don’t die, underland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Raven02/pseuds/Blue_Raven02
Summary: This is a alice in wonderland (movie) crossover with the hobbit (movie).Alice is ready to fight the Japperwocky and to go home to he mother and sisters, to a (kinda) normal life. But life doesn’t go that way, Alice has change, not physically but mentally and a new world need her help. Alice is transported to middle earth where she run into some funny fellas who need help claiming their home, but what Alice and another doesn’t know is that they are made for each other.Thorin Oakenshield, king of the dwarf, is on his way to gather a bunch of individuals to claim his home ‘the lonely mountain’ but on the way there the group meet an interesting woman, with a weird personality and clothing. His instincts is going crazy around the women, for better or worse he don’t know.The rest of the company take her welcoming in, feeling secure, safe and most of all like home.What will happen with Alice, Thorin and The Company, read and find out.





	1. Alice Kingsleigh

**Author's Note:**

> There is a few thing that are change in the story, also Alice is born in 1852 (I looked it up) but some stuff I use in the story is from the ‘future’ like tequila is invented in 1936, but I’m still Alice is still going to know it.
> 
> I DONT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND (LEWIS CARROLL) OR THE HOBBIT ( J. R. R. TOLKIEN) BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND IDEA.
> 
> If you want to use the plot please do (rather have more then one, right?) but when you publish then tag me, and put in the notes that you was inspired (don’t want to see borrowing, you are going to make you own and not copy mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a character description about Alice and a little need to know facts

**Birth name:** Alice Kingsleigh

 **Nickname:** Ali, A (most) Blondy (Dwalin) Auntie (Fili, Kili)(later) _bunnanunê, ghivâshelûh, mizimelûh, ukrad, amrâlimê_ (Thorin)(later) _(meaning ‘my tiny treasure’ ‘my treasures of (all) treasures’ ‘my jewel of (all) jewels’ ‘greatest heart’ ‘my love’)_

 **Title:** Savor of Underland, savor of wonderland, queen under the mountain (later), Thorin Oakenshied’s wife (later),  Slayer of Smaug (late), the key (later), _Azbad_ (later)(meaning Queen)

 **Date of birth:** May 4, 1852

 **Age:** 25

 **appearance:** Alice’s appearance has changed since her visit to underland. Her hair is an ash grey color that go down to the waist with soft curles, two strange of hair in the front is twisted to the back where it’s hold in place by two jewelry decorated needle, with little braids her and there. Alice eyes has alwaysed been special, one eye green and one eye blue, her lips pink and full. Alice has a small, but curvy body, pale skin, small face with high cheek bones. Alice has 6 tattoos/marks that had appeared when she visited underland (24) and first got to middle earth, the two first was _Azaghâl_ (warrior) and _bâhâl_ (befriender) laying across her collarbone, the third was the Cheshire eyes and grin with the words we are all mad here on the inside of her right wrist, the fourth is a picture of the withe rabbit with his watch in a diamond square on her left thigh, the fifth and final from underland is the word _Shomakhalinh_ (Guardian Lady) on the upper back, the sixth is a keyhole on her neck right under her hair line.

 **Height:** 4 Foot and 5 inches or 1.37 meters

 **Weigh:** 61.7 pounds or 28 kg

 **Hair:** Hiplong ash grey hair, with small curls 

 **Eyes:** Heterochromia eyes (meaning the eyes are two different colors) left eye sky blue and right eye sage green

 

**Family:**

Dad: Charles Kingsleigh (deceased)

Mom: Helen Kingsleigh 

Siste: Margaret Manchester 

Brother-in-law: Lowell Manchester 

Brother: Henry Kingsleigh

 

**Bio:**

Alice was born May 4ths 1852 in London, England to Helen and Charles Kingsleigh. Alice is the middle child with a big sister - Margaret - and a little brother - Henry. Alice spends most of her childhood at home with her family and her teacher. Coming from a rich family, Alice family had the money to homeschool her, which she took great pleasure in, most children her age thought that she was odd, therefor none would be friends with her, which lead to her being lonely.

Even at a young age Alice was an adventurous girl that like to seek knowledge, just like her father, therefor Alice spent most of her time in the library, if she was not with her instructors or the gardener. Because of her always wanting to learn, there was a bunch of stuff she can do, like sword fighting, gardening, painting, basic surviving knowledge, dancing, play instruments - pipe, harps, violin and piano - and talk, write and read old and new English.

When Alice turned 6 she began to have weird dreams, she told her father who didn’t thinke she was crazy, he told her 

    “ _You're mad, bonkers, off your head. But I'll tell you a secret: all the best people are._ ” - Charles Kingsleigh 

after that Alice wasn’t afraid of the dream anymore, in fact because of her loneliness eagerness for a friend and of course the friendliness of the weird creatures, she felt at home.

Alice still had the dream as she got older, but she didn’t remember her friends. At age 24 her mother and her was on their way to a party hosted by a lord, it was actually her engagement party, but Alice ran away to chase the white rabbit, which lead to her falling down the rabbit hold all the way down to Wonderland or as they call it Underland

Alice meet up again with her old friend from Underland, they take her to the white queen - after saving the mad hatter from the red queen - to get her ready to fight the Japperwocky.

 

**Personality:**

Outwardly, Alice is proper, well behaved, well groomed and poised. She has a charming elegance and grace beyond her years. She's a devoted lady, always giving a polite curtsey when introducing herself. For a little girl she is very well spoken, having a natural English accent. She can memorize things very quickly and recites poetry and nursery rhymes with ease. Alice knows all of the rules of a young ladies etiquette because she was brought up by a rather wealthy family from a privileged upper class lifestyle.

Despite her charismatic charm, Alice can be very immature at times and innocently mischievous. She may enjoy acting in a fancy fashion or much more older than she truly is to impress, but she is undeniably a very curious little thing. This trait normally gets the better of Alice and leads her into many chaotic situations. She's slightly lazy at times, often seen daydreaming or sleeping in the day, instead of doing anything productive. Alice is also too trusting for her own good, which people has shown that they are more the likely to use.

 

**_Powers:_ **

Alice powers manufactured slowly by time, the first time other truly notes her powers what when she got back to Under/Wonderland at age 24. Alice’s powers get stronger the more time she spends in Under/Wonderland, but her power will always be the strongest in Under/Wonderland.

 **Chonoprohiberis:** The power to stop time while still being able to move around normally, and if holding hands with others they can to.

 **Invisibility:** Being able to to make herself and others, if holding hands, invisible to the eye

 **Gravity immunity:** The ability to cause oneself/objects to hover in the air. Alice cannot use this ability on others, only on object and herself

 **Mentokinesis:** The power to manipulate thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of others

 **Semi-immortality:** The power not to age by time, but can still be killed, or choose to die.

 **Oneirokinesis:** the ability of a telepath to manipulate brainwaves during REM sleep, effectively controlling the victim's dreams

 **Inconsistent Location:** The power to displace one's physical location/position.

 **Mégethoskinesis:** The power to manipulate ones size

 **Reality warping:** The ability to manipulate reality.

 **Under/Wonderland jump:** The ability to jump from a world to Under/Wonderland

 **Weaknesses:** When Alice is using her powers she has to be focused to use then, except some - semi-immortality and if she is using the power on herself, only herself.

 

** Abilities **

**High level intelligent:** Alice is well educated for a person from -both- earth. Alice usually downplay her intelligence, people usually get surprised when Alice really uses her knowledge 

 **Multilingualish:** Alice can speak, write and read old and new English, speak, write and read under/wonderlandisk, speak elvish -learn from staying at the white queen castle, at the white queen they don’t speak under/wonderlandisk but elvish- speak Khuzdul (dwarf)(later)

 **Peak of human physical:** Alice from a young age has been trained in sword fighting, which lead to her body adjusting to a more advanced body. After visiting Under/wonderland again (24) Alice’s body adjusted to a more Under/wonderlandisk body, which is stronger and more flexible the a humans body, but less then a dwarf of elv

 **Expert sword man:** From a younger age training with swords Alice can wield a sword as good as a dwarf or elv.

 **Expert archer:** From a younge age training with bow and arrow Alice can hit dead center from a 80 m or 262.4 foot length, almost as good as a elv

 **Acting:**  Alice has from a young age got out of trouble because of her acting skills. Alice can make most people believe she is someone else.

 

** Equipment/pets: **

**Bandersnatch:** The big animal is Alice loyal pet

[ ](https://ibb.co/G2hcVPz)

**Vorpal sword and shield:** the word and shield is enchanted to never break and can only be wield by those that are fit (like Thor’s hammer)

[ ](https://ibb.co/8jkqp3X)

**pocket watch:** A watch that works wher ever you are, it’s magical set to the time to where you are, so no need to set it

 

 **Paring:**  Thorin Oakenshield

[via GIPHY](https://giphy.com/gifs/thorin-oakenshield-k0QccCesaCmdi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get a gif in so you could se Thorin, I’m not sure if it worked. If it did great just ignore this note then, but if not then I hope the like works


	2. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has just slayed the Japperwocky and was ready to wish her way home, but before she could do that, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke

**Done and ready to read**  

Alice looked around she didn’t know where she was, it didn’t look like home, but then again she didn’t have time to take the potion to teleport her home. Alice was laying on the cold hard groun facing the sky, the sky was a beautiful light blue color with the sun on the middle signaling that it was around noon. The trees surrounded Alice casted shadows over her, the air was hot, but the shadow was cold, a perfect mix. Alice would keep laying down when she remembered what happened, she sat up sudden, alarm once again of her surroundings. Alice looked around trying to spot something familiar it didn’t matter if it was of wonderland -or as the white queen told her Underland- or her own home. Alice turned so she was putting her weight on her knees, it was surprisingly easy to bent her knees now, last she remembered she was in a beautiful silver armor that did its purpose and kept her from losing limps while fighting the Japperwocky. Alice looked down to see if she still had it, wouldn’t be to bad to have if she wasn’t at home or underland, but her luck had run out, what she saw wasn’t was she expected, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress, with a white apron, her watch from the white rabbit connected to the dress. She has a cute pair of black heels, one white ankle sock and one striped red and white sock that go up to her upper thigh she had a white message bag next to her.

She opened it to see, blackness. Alice was a little confused, she couldn’t see the inside of the bag, Alice looked at her hand and then back at the bag before putting her arm down to see if she could feel anything, it didn’t matter what it was just something. Maybe Alice’s luck had comede back, Alice felt something hard and cold, she let her fingers wander over it to get a better picture of it. The thing felt like some kind of metal, maybe a mirror or something, she wasn’t sure. Alice grabbed the edge of the metal to pull it out, her jaw dropped when she saw what it was, it was the breastplate of the armor. Alice placed the piece of armor on the groung, softly, didn’t want the queen to be angry for ruining her armor. She pulled the next metal thing out of the bag, it was the head piece from the armor. Slowly Alice pulled more and more pieces from the armor out until se had a set, she looked at the bag, there was no way the armor could fit in that small bag. Alice looked hard at the bag, maybe if she looked at it hard enough it would tell her. After 5 minutes of just looking at the bag she had enough, she lifted the bag to see if it had a hole, none, there was no hole.

She sat the bag down again, looked around before she spotted something shiny in the grass, quickly putting the armor back in the bag, then ran over to see what it was. On the grass laid her sword Vorpal with the shield and a belt to hold the sword. Hurringly Alice took the belt, put it around her waist and picked the sword up and placed it on her side in the belt. Alice looked one more time around to see if she could recognize anything, nothing, absolutely nothing.

 

_On the other side of middle earth_

_Bree - on the boarders of the Shire_

 

On the rainy streets of Bree walked a tall dwarf, with only a black cape to protect himself from the rain, he walked through one street and down another, continually doing it until he came to a stop outside an inn, a sign swaying in the wind read ‘the prancing pony’. The tall dwarf turned around, his face catching the light from the inn, the tall dwarf was none other then Thorin II Oakenshield, easily recognized by being taller then the average dwarf, but also by his long soft looking brown hair and a bear to match, with almost glowing blue eyes too finish his appearance. Like most dwarf Thorin was built to work in the mines, with a muscular uppe body and hands to match.

He looked suspicious back to the streets, has felt someone following him the whole way, turning around to face the door of the inn he hurried in.

 

The inn was full of people, no surprise there. People sitting in groups laughing, drinking and eating. Young women working as waiters bringing food to the different tables, trying to walk between the groups without dropping anything.

A women came with a plate of food with a big mug of ale to a table, where only one person sat. Thorin took the ale first to make it easier for the woman, who put down the plate full with food and walked away. Thorin pulles the plate closer to himself and grap the load of meat and tear it apart to eat. Looking around he see two people staring intense on him, both men are tall and muscular, but not as muscular as our dwarf. The two men is slowly standing up, still staring at Thorin, who put down the meat and reaches out for his sword. In front of him a person sits down, Thorin looks up to see how it is. Gandalf the grey, a tall wizard sits down “mind if I join you” he asked, not really giving Thorin time to answer, already asking the waitress for the same thing as Thoirn. The two human men from befor slowly turned away, not wanting to go two against two. 

Gandalf lean forward a bit “I should introduce myself, my name is Gandalf” Thorin look at Gandalf out of the corner of his eye, still facing the two human men daring them to do something. Gandalf continue as Thorin is fully facing him “Gandalf the grey” Thorin slowly says “ I know who you are” trying to not offend the wizard Gandalf smiled, “this is a fien chance to breath” looking down at the dwarf like he knows why he is here. Thorin look down at the table, with a small look of guilt like he been caught with his hand in the cookie jar “ I receive word that my fathe had been seen wondering the wilds near dunland,” he said in his deep voice “I went looking, found no sign of him” Gandalf looked sadly at Thorin “Thorin it’s been a long time since anything but rumors was heard of Thráin” Thorin looks Gandalf in the eyes, with a determint look he says “he still lives,” he pause a second “I am sure of it” Gandalf look sadly at the young, compared to him, dwarf. The waitress who came with Thorins food came back again, putting Dow a plate with the same food as the one on Thorins plate, with of course a glass of ale. Thorin looks at Gandalf, who is pulling the plate close to him “my father came to see you before he went missing,” Thorin leans a bit forward “what did you say to him” Gandalf looks up from the plate and then back again before answering “I urged him to march upon Erebor,” Gandalf look more serious now then before “to gather the seven armies of the dwarf to destroy the dragon and take back the lonely mountain” Thorin is now looking at Gandalf with intense look in his eye, like he can’t beliv Gandalf asked his father to do this. Gandalf continues “and I would say the same to you, take back tour homeland” Thorin punches his food to the side, almost like he feels bad and can’t eat, instead he brings is glass of ale to his lips before tasting it he say “this is not a chance meeting is it Gandalf” finally brining the ale to his lips. Gandalf looks back at thorin “no, it is not,” he moves almos like he’s going to stand up, but instead leans in “the lonely mountain trouble me, sorry, that dragon has sat there long enough sooner or later darker minds will turn towards Erebor,” Thorin looks away from Gandalf eyes down at the table, the thought of darker minds, as Gandalf so nicely put it, invading his home troubles him, isn’t it enough that a dragon has set his eyes in it? Gandalf continued “I ran into some unsavory characters while traveling along the Greenland, they mistook me for a vagabond” thorin interupts “I imagined they regret that” Gandalf take out something that looks like a piece of paper, an old piece of paper. Gandalf keeps talking, not even offended by Thorins rudely interruption “one of them was carrying a message” he push the paper towards Thorin so he can read it. Gandalf continues in his deep elderly voice “it’s black speech!” Thorin looks up at Gandalf and slowly lifts the hand he had put on the paper, Gandalf keeps talking “promise of payment” he stops, like he doesn’t know who to explane the next part. The growing silence annoy Thorin so he ask “for what” Gandalf looks at him with a look Thorin couldn’t place “your head” Gandalf’s voice has no emotions in it when he said that, Thorin’s head snap up so he can one again looke Gandalf in the eyes. “Someone wants you dead,” Gandalf continues like nothing “ sorry you couldn’t wait no longer, you are the hair to the throne of Durin,”  Gandalf stairs Thorin into his eyes “unite the armies of the dwarves together you have the might and power to retake Erebor” Gandalf continues his speech a little faster “summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families, demand they stand by their oath” throwing cuts in, leading slightly forward “the seven armies swore a oath to the one who wields the Kings jewel, the Arkenstone,” thorin stops a second, just to lean back in his chair, and continues with a louder - but not to loud - voice “it is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by (dragons name)” Gandalf looks intense on Thorin “what if I were to help you reclaim it” Thorin puzzled look match his voice “How! The Arkenstone lies half a world away buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon” Gandalf just replay simply by saying “yes it does, which is why we’re going to need a burglar” Gandalf leans back in his chair with a knowing smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

_Back to Alice - location unknown_

Her feet hurt, Alice had walked at least 5 hours without a break, but still everything looked the same. The same trees, the same birds that sung the same song, the same smell of grass and fresh air. Alice couldn’t really complain, it was nice change from what she usually smelled in the streets of England.

A noise from her right alarmed her that she had zoomed out for to long and had completely stopped walking, Alice took her hand on her sword and the other was stretch out in front of her, ready to use her power on whatever was out there, or if there was more then one thing, on herself.

Walking past the tall trees towards the sound, slowly, while trying to figure out what to do when she found the sound. It didn’t take long to find what made the sound, in a clearing she saw a group of men, some of them had swords, while others didn’t have any armor or weapons at all.

”Excuse me,” Alice said in a quiet voice, while stepping into the clearing so the group can see her “Can you help help me, I don’t really know where I’m” one of the men in the group stood up, with his han on his sword and slowly moved in front of the girl he didn’t know, the girl with a strange way of speaking and weird clothes “who are you and where did you come from?” The man, who now os inform of Alice, asked “My name is Alice Kingsleigh and I’m from England, do you know how I can get there?” Alice eyed the sword that the man still had his hand on “England? What is England, is it close to Bree, or lake town” the man looked confused, he had never hear of a place called England. “Yes England, it’s a country close to Denmark and France” Alice said, really hopin that they know where it is “I’ve never hear of a place called England, let alone Denmark or France” the man looked at Alice like she was crazy, there was no places called anything with those names “hmmm, okay,” Alice though for a second or two “can you maybe tell me your name, and where I’m, I’m completely harmless I promise” the man looked Alice in the eyes and then down to her sword, then back to her eyes where he raised an eyebrow “haha, you see this sword isn’t mine, it’s my” Alice said seeing the looke on his face, but she stopped in the middle of the sentence, not really knowing who she should say th sword belonged to “my dads. Yes my dad’s sword, I took it with out asking to practice in the woods, but now I’m lost” Alice had a beautiful smile on her face, proud of herself for coming up with such a good excuse “hmph, my name is Arik, we are in the woods close by the shire where the hobbits live” the man, now named Arik said, taking his hand off his own sword and lead Alice closer to the group of men, who had what he the whole exchange.

”Master this is Alice, she got lost in the woods and don’t know where she is or where to go.” Arik told a fat man sitting in something that looked like a chair, before Turing to Alice “Alice this is my master, he owns a town, called Esgaroth or as others like to call it lake-town” Alice nodded to show Arik that she understood, before facing the fat man again “Master,” Alice curtsied, before talking again “I truly hope its not a bother, but may I borrow one of your sleeping beds tonight and maybe some food?” She put a pleading looke on her face, that most couldn’t say no too. The fat man looked her up and down to see if there was something on her that he could take without her notice “Of course you can borrow a sleeping bed miss Kingsleigh, I hope you don’t mind that the food is a little cold” the man said.

After a nice, but cold meal, Alice was tired. Tired from fighting the Japperwocky, waking up in a different place -probably a different world- and walking for hours trying to find something familiar. Now all she wanted was to take her sleeping bed and go to sleep, hoping that she wouldn’t freeze her toes off in the night.

_Time skip_

The moon was round and bright on the sky, it was almost in the middle of the sky, which meant it was close to midnight . The fat man was sound asleep in his sleeping bed with lots of blankets to keep him warm, but he did tell one of his men before going to sleep, to steal the girls brown bag on her belt, which looked like it was filled with money. One of the men slowly got up from his spot by the fire and walked quietly towards the sleeping Alice, the closer he got the more sweaty his hand were. Reaching out to take the bag wasn’t hard, but to get it off the belt was a bit hard. First he had to unlock the belt, second he had to take the bag off the belt, third he had to fasten the belt again, and last but not least he had to get back to the fat man to wake him up.

Waking his mater up was a little hard, the fat man was a deep sleeper and don’t like to be woken up before he wants to, but he did tell the men to wake him up when they had stolen the girls bag. Finally after 5 minuets trying to wake him up, he woke up and looked mad at the man who had disturbed his sleep, until he handed him the bag. The fat man looked excitedly in the bag, the bag was not big, but it was not small ether, the bag was filled as much as it could fit in the bag. The fat man looked up happily at the man who stole the bag “wake the others up, make sure that they don’t wake the girl up. Pack everything, we are moving now” the fat man got up from his bed, while the other man woke up the others, who began to pack things down.


	3. Beginning of an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice wakes up and finds her bag with money missing and the fat man and his men gone. She decides to walk around again, trying to find someone to help her.
> 
> Gandalf meets up with Bilbo and ask if he wants to go on an adventure.

 Alice woke up to the sound of birds and the wind in the trees. She stretched her arms above her head and her mouth formed a big ‘O’ shape. Slowly sitting up, still half asleep, Alice looked around while rubbing her eye to get the sleep out. It took a few seconds for Alice to notice that the fat man and his men were gone. Alice got up from her sleeping bed and began walking around, to see if they really had left her or maybe just gone somewhere else.

 Finally coming to the conclusion that the men had left her, maybe earlier in the morning or maybe at night, Alice really hoped that they at least had waited for the morning before leaving. Alice walked back to her stuff in the clearing and began packing her own stuff, Alice looked at her white messenger bag before putting her hand in, maybe there was some food or change of clothing or something to drink. Alice couldn't find anything in the back, all she could feel was her armour, but maybe it was behind it? 'No,' Alice thought 'Now is not the time to take the armour out of the bag, I'm not even sure that here -wherever here is- is safe' after some debate with herself Alice came to the conclusion that it would be safer to find a place, an actual place, with walls and people. After packing everything Alice was ready to go, but she had a feeling of something missing. Messenger bag? check. Sword? check. Shield? check. Money bag? check, 'wait no that's not right' Alice thought looking back at her stuff, Alice see that she is missing her money bag, the one that was in her belt. Alice walked around the clearing to see if, by any change, she had dropped it.

 Alice did not find her money bag, the only possible way it could get lost was if she dropped it, which while it likely, but really unlikely, or if the men from the night befre had stolen it. Alice really didn’t want to thinke that, but as the only people she had meet so far before losing her bag, Alice couldn’t thinke of another explanation.

 Packing her stuff, Alice was ready to try find civilization maybe they could be more helpful then the last group. So with her sword on her side, shield in back and her bag on the other side of her sword, Alice was ready to conquer the world, well more along the lines of being ready to get home to her family in England. 

 Alice looked around the clearing one last time before walking away. Alice had a feeling in her stomach that something was waiting for her in this direction.

And as she has learn in Underland from the white queen, there is nothing more important to listen to then your own guts feelings.

 

_On the other side of Middle Earth_

_Bag end - home of the hobbits_

 

 Bilbo Baggins was sitting down in his green bench outside of his litttle house, having his pipe in his hand while blowing out a circle of smoke and another circle and another, and another. Bilbo close his eyes to relaxe, still blowing out smoke in circles, suddenly one of the circles turn into a butterfly, while a tall man in grey take it’s place, the little butterfly continues to fly before flying directly into Bilbo Baggins nose. 

 Bilbo open his eyes and make a face when the smoke hits his face looking confusingly up at the tall man in grey, who is leaning on his staff, Bilbo leans a bit forward,, looking confused around, almost like he is looking for something “good morning” Bilbo says, “what do you mean?” Gandalf replies, but quickly continues so Bilbo has no change but to lisent " do you mean to with me a good morning or do you mean it's a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say you feel good in this particular morning? Or are you simply saying that this is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf finish off.

 Bilbo stared up at Gandalf with a confuse look on his face, his brain slowly catching up with that Gandalf said "all of them at once I suppose?" Gandalf looked slightly offended down at Bilbo "can I help you?" Bilbo continues, feeling uncomfortable under Gandalf stare.

 "That remains to be seen," Gandalf said  quietlyto himself, before speaking up "I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with" Bilbo looks up at Gandalf confused while slowly saying “and adventure?” before shaking his head “no, I don’t imagine anyone west from Bree would have much interest in an adventure” Bilbo finish, while getting up from his bench “nasty disgusting uncomfortable things” Bilbo walked to his mailbox, take his mail out and close it again “they make you late for dinner” Bilbo puts his pipe back in his mouth, looking down at his mail, back up at Gandalf and down at the mail again.

 “Good morning, I think” Bilbo say trying to leave, again, for his house “to thing that I would have lived to be ‘good morning’ by Belladonna Tonks son,” Gandalf said, making Bilbo turn around and stare at Gandalf - again - “as if I’m selling bottoms at the door” Gandalf finish. “I beg your pardon” Bilbo said in disbelieve “you change and not entirely for the bette Bilbo Baggins” Gandalf reply, anger is his voice, but a sad expression on his face “I’m sorry do I know you” Bilbo ask with a confused look on his face “but you know my name” Gandalf tone is almost pleating, but still strong “although you don’t remember I belong it” Gandaf looks down and then up again ready to tell Bilbo about him - again “I’m Gandalf and Gandalf means..” Gandalf pauses for a sencond, like he doesn’t really know what to tell “me”.

 Bilbo is even more confuse know before he remembered “Gandalf? not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such _excellent_ fireworks. Old Took used to have them on midsummers Eve” Gandalf looks to the side, he didn’t want to only be recognized for that, while Bilbo laught a little before turning serious “no ide you where still in business” Gandalf face turn angry or more like he bit down a huge chunk of lemons “and where else should I be?” He asks the hobbit less cheerful.

 ”where else...?” Bilbo began but didn’t finish after clearing his throat. “Well, I’m pleased to find you remember something about me,” Gandalf said, before continued with a disappointing towards Bilbo “ even if it’s only firework. Yes. Well, that’s decided. It’ll be very good for you... and most amusing for me.” Gandalf finish with a small laugh “I shall inform the others.”

 “Inform the who? What? No. No. No... wait” Bilbo looked at Gandalf with a confused look, before turning around and walked - almost running - back to his house while saying “we do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good morning!” Bilbo slam his door shut behind him, leaning against it.

 Bilbo took a deep breat, trying to get his beating heard under control, he hear a weird noise coming from the other side of his door. As for Gandalf, he had walked up the steps to Bilbos house after he closed the door, and was drawing a rune on the door. 


End file.
